Photograph
by dancing in daydreams
Summary: James looks at a photo of Lily during the summer holidays after sixth year and realises a couple of things. JPLE SBRL you get it: SLASH! Complete!
1. Surprising Relevations

**The Photograph**

**Disclaimer:** Too bad, I don't own any of the characters but I've almost got over that. Oh, and this thing is for the whole story, I don't feel like putting it in every single chapter.

**Summary:** James looks at a photo of Lily during the summer holidays after sixth year and realises a couple of things. JP/LE; SB/RL (you get it: SLASH!)

**Note:** Two guys in love with each other.

**Chapter 1- Surprising Revelations**

James lay on his bed looking at the photo he had asked Peter Pettigrew to take during the last day of school before the summer holidays. He had been trying to fill his film while the marauders were enjoying the warm summer weather by the lake.

Lily Evans had walked past them and, just trying his luck once again, he had asked her to be on the photo with him. He had expected a rude response or a little jinx as usual but Lily had stopped, hesitated a moment and then agreed with a small smile. Sirius and Remus had been standing a bit aside, oblivious of his luck, so Peter had agreed to take the photo.

James hadn't put his arm around her as many of the other students would have thought. James attraction to Lily had become a joke around Hogwarts, as he hadn't minded in the beginning but James had grown up (at least a bit) and he was becoming tired of fooling around. He wanted her to see his feelings towards her as they really were: true and affectionate.

He had been extremely surprised when Lily had agreed to be on the photo with him and hadn't wanted to ruin the moment by acting like a little boy who has a crush on the cute red-haired girl in his class by crushing her in a huge hug. They were just smiling and standing next to each other on the photo, not too far apart but not too closely either.

After Peter had taken the picture (which happened much too quickly in James' opinion), Lily had smiled and said goodbye, telling him her friend Alice was waiting for her.

Lily had smiled at him the next morning during breakfast, though nobody else had noticed, which was perfectly fine with James and when they had got off the Hogwarts Express in London, she had wished him nice holidays and told him that she looked forward to seeing him again after the holidays.

James faintly remembered the irritated faces Remus and Sirius had made and how Peter congratulated him that he finally seemed to have made an impression on her but all that had seemed slightly hazy through the warm, floating feeling her words had caused in him.

James had finally filled the film during the train-ride and looked forward to developing the pictures the whole car-ride home (his father appreciated muggle technologies and combining them with magic, he used the best of both worlds). He had been terribly impatient during the lunch that his mother had told the house-elf to make and had used the developing charm on the film as soon as he was alone in his room, thankful he was finally of age and didn't have to ask his parents to do every little thing that involved magic for him.

James had quickly looked at all the other photos, mostly of his friends but he only really cared about the photo with Lily on it. He didn't have much to do during the holidays, Sirius would come three weeks after the beginning of the holidays, he wanted to visit his uncle Alphard and though James for once did some homework every day as Remus had advised him, there was plenty of time left. Though James did quite a few things in London, he took out the photo with Lily quite frequently.

Eventually, James knew every little detail about the way Lily looked on the photo but he continued taking it out once in a while. He was never tired of looking at the way she shyly smiled at him and in contrast to muggle photos, the moving wizard photos always seemed to show a slightly different facet of the situation.

Probably for the first time in his life, James regretted not being at school. He couldn't help hoping that Lily had changed her opinion about him for good, her agreement to the photo, her smile at breakfast and their little conversation at the train-station certainly seemed like positive signs. He spend endless hours dreaming of what might be developing between them if there would be no holidays.

James had been looking forward to Sirius staying over again (James' parents had agreed because Sirius couldn't return home since he had run away from home last summer), they had already made plans what to do and had both been eager to organise a few great pranks for their last year at Hogwarts but now James was counting the days till school started and he could finally see Lily again.

Though James found it hard to believe, it almost seemed as if the first of the marauders might have a real date soon. It might seem strange to others that none of this extremely popular group of boys had had a girlfriend yet but James had only had eyes for Lily and though Sirius could have gone out with loads of girls that swooned over his black hair and grey eyes, Sirius had turned them all down.

James had often wondered why but when he asked, Sirius only answered that he was still waiting for the one that was perfect for him. Sometimes; James mused that there already was somebody Sirius was secretly in love with but he usually quickly excluded that thought again; Sirius had never been the one for great secrets and besides, why would he keep being in love a secret?

Though he was shy and spent most of the time he wasn't in lessons or with the marauders in the library, Remus had also attracted several girls but he had always mumbled an apology and quickly hurried of. When Peter, the only marauder that wasn't popular among the girls though he was the only one actively searching for a girlfriend (James mooning over Lily excluded), asked Remus why he had fled, Remus replied that he didn't have the nerves to have to hide being a werewolf from someone that cared for him.

His thoughts distracted from Lily, James for once looked at the other parts of the picture. There was himself, giddy with happiness that Lily had agreed. The surprise in his eyes was quite plain to see and while Lily mostly looked straight at the camera, James sneaked a tiny look at her once in while.

Peter was of course taking the picture, so he was nowhere to be seen but Sirius an Remus were plain to be seen in the background, standing beneath the same tree where they had tormented Snape in fifth-year. They seemed to be deep in conversation, not noticing the world or the luck James was in.

This fact, that James hadn't taken in before, slightly irritated him. In their group, the marauders, nobody had ever been closer to one friend than the other friends and if, it had always been James and Sirius. Yet here were Sirius and Remus, standing aside and not even noticing what was going on. James wasn't annoyed that they were clearly not noticing anything, he just suddenly felt that he didn't know his group of friends quite as well as he had thought; maybe he had been concentrating too hard on catching Lily's attention.

James tried to remember if there had been other occasions like this when the two marauders had preferred staying to themselves to being with the whole group and as he thought about it, he realised that Sirius and Remus had been spending much more time together for a while now than they used to. Sirius had even started using the library regularly though he had usually only gone there if Remus refused to tell them something that was necessary for homework or pranks.

On the other hand, Remus spent more time in the common room and brought up a lot more patience in helping Sirius learn what he had missed when doing nonsense in class. In fact, the two of them were rarely seen without the other anymore.

James considered whether one of them had problems he couldn't tell the others about but James couldn't find a change in their behaviour other than spending more time together. In fact, Sirius was telling Remus something on the picture with a little smile around his lips and Remus was listening to him almost enraptured, from time to time laughing happily, which he usually did seldom enough. No, neither of them seemed unhappy on the picture and they had recently both seemed unusually content.

James thoughts were interrupted as his mother called him to dinner and he decided to think about it later.

-------------

After dinner, James immediately took out the picture again. He didn't quite know why but he felt there was something he had to find out. Maybe it was because of being surprised by seeing something he hadn't noticed before. Since when had Sirius and Remus been so close?

James went through his memories of the last few years.

When the marauders had got to know each other in first year, Remus and Sirius hadn't liked each other at first. Remus had disliked Sirius' showing off and doing mischief while Sirius had been quite annoyed by the way Remus always tried to make them follow the rules and Sirius had often called Remus a know-it-all. This had changed when Remus became more relaxed about pranks and Sirius learned to accept Remus' studious personality and realised that he could be fun anyway.

When the marauders found out Remus was a werewolf, it had been Sirius who had found the right words to show Remus that they would still be his friends but they hadn't been much closer than any of the others.

The friendship had almost broken apart after Sirius showed Snape that Remus was a werewolf but after weeks of avoiding each other and a long and loud argument, their friendship had returned to normal. James wasn't sure but this might have been when they began to be closer to each other.

James concentrated on the photo again and blinked. Had he imagined that or was Remus casting Sirius the same quick little glances James had seen himself cast at Lily before dinner? Could it be possible that Remus was in love with Sirius?

James looked closely at the photo. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was one of his best friends in love with his other best friend?

After watching their mute conversation a while, James was convinced his assumption was right. Sirius and Remus talked for a few minutes looking at each other, then there would be a small pause in which they would look somewhere else but Remus would keep glancing at Sirius.

And though he did it more subtle than Remus, Sirius would do the same. When their eyes met by chance, they quickly looked away, a light blush creeping across their cheeks. James no longer had any doubts: His two best friends were in love!

James looked through the other photos he had taken and saw the same signs there as well, Sirius and Remus cared deeply for each other but they didn't seem to know the other felt the same way and tried to hide their feelings. On most of the pictures they were aware of the photographer and hid it quite well, only on the photo with Lily they were oblivious of the picture being taken and weren't on their guard.

James was aware that this seemed to have been going on for quite some time now and he realised that nothing would happen, they wouldn't dare to admit their feelings for each other any time soon; they were too afraid of being rejected and ruining their friendship.

James realised he would have to do something to get them together. He wasn't quite sure yet but he knew that he would have to confront Sirius with being in love with Remus when he came over next week. There was no way James would let his friends only dream of being together when they really could be a couple. Suddenly, charming Lily only seemed half as important as before.

* * *

AN: This plot bunny attacked me while I was looking at some photos and was glad they didn't move like wizard photos. The reason: I thought about how much more a photo could tell if it would move. 

I wrote this little story some time in January or Februarybut only felt like posting it after returning from Prague today (it was great and no, I wasn't too drunk so I am really able to remember what it was like- can't say that about all of my class-mates ;P)

I hope James doesn't sound too much like a stalker and that this chapter doesn't have too many drifting off thoughts from James' side(whoops- where did my English go- that sounds kind of strange); I promise the next chapter will be better.

Oh, and please review!


	2. Taking Risks

**The Photograph**

_James realised he would have to do something to get them together. He wasn't quite sure yet but he knew that he would have to confront Sirius with being in love with Remus when he came over next week. There was no way James would let his friends only dream of being together when they really could be a couple. Suddenly, charming Lily only seemed half as important as before._

**Chapter 2- Taking Risks**

Sirius arrived at James house the next week as expected, light-hearted from seeing all his relatives that had been 'excluded' from the 'Most Ancient House of Black' since they weren't willing to accept being pure-blooded as the most important value. He had enjoyed seeing his favourite cousin Andromeda again after many years and playing with her little daughter Nymphadora. Still, Sirius was glad to be back with other teenagers and he and James had lots of fun.

James had mentioned Remus casually a few times without really hinting that he knew anything and Sirius had always carefully avoided showing how he really felt about Remus but his seemingly lightly chosen words and the number of times he mentioned Remus in their conversations hinted that James had guessed correctly.

Though James had always been one to say whatever came to his mind immediately, he now found it surprisingly difficult to confront Sirius about his feelings for Remus directly. He had often wanted to say something but then his courage had faded and the moment to ask had passed.

In the last week of holidays, James finally confronted Sirius. It was past midnight and after talking all evening, James was lying in bed and Sirius on the couch in the dark when James asked:

"Sirius, do you like Remus?"

"Of course I do, he is one of my best friends," Sirius replied.

James wished he could see his face but Sirius' answer had come much too fast, so James knew anyway that it wasn't quite the truth.

"I don't mean as a friend. You are in love with him, aren't you?"

Silence for a long moment, then James could hear Sirius taking a deep breath and answer in a quiet voice:

"Yes."

James felt awkward himself.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. At least I know now why you never went out with any of those girls. When you said that about waiting for somebody that is perfect for you, you were thinking of him, weren't you?"

"Yes. How did you find out? Was I so obvious about it?" Sirius asked, concern in his voice that others could have figured it out as well.

James laughed.

"No, I only figured it out while I was looking at the picture of me and Lily with the two of you in the background. You probably thought nobody would take any notice of you so you didn't hide your feelings as careful as you usually do. After realising you like him, it wasn't too difficult to see it in your other behaviour either. Since when have you liked Remus?"

"I guess I really realised what Remus meant to me after that episode in fifth year. I mean, I had found him attractive before, maybe it was even confusion about my feelings that made me tell Snape, though everything wasn't conscious to me then. After that argument, when he didn't talk to me for weeks, I was disturbed how much I missed him and realised what he really meant to me. I was so relieved when we finally settled it and our friendship was back to normal, or at least everyone thought it was. Of course, I didn't tell him what I felt for him, I was much too afraid of losing him again. I just tried to spend as much time as possible with him and to show him that I like him, though I was careful to let him think it was as a friend. You don't think he has noticed, do you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he hasn't. You really should talk to him though."

"WHAT? You're mad, Prongs. Are you telling me to go up to him and say 'Oh, by the way Moony, I just happen to be in love with you.'? No way, Prongs!"

"Yes, I think you got the general picture. I believe you should tell him, he has the right to know. I don't think he will hate you for it, you know that wouldn't be like Moony. How do you want to find out what he thinks about you if you don't talk to him?"

"I know that well enough without asking. We are great friends and that's it for him. I don't mind not being together with him as long as we're friends, it is totally up to him."

"He can't decide whether your friendship should be more than that if he has no idea that you might like him more. You'll have to tell him before he can make the decision."

"If I tell him, that already makes it impossible for our friendship to stay as it is. He might not be shocked and hate me, you're right, that wouldn't be like him. But I'm sure that we will be more distant, even if he tries to act around me as he did before I told him. Our friendship wouldn't be as simple and natural as it is now."

"If you are thinking so much about it, it has stopped being simple long ago anyway. You seem to be constantly thinking about what would seem strange to do around him, trying to be as close to him as possible while at the same time trying to avoid doing anything that he wouldn't like if he knew. You weigh everything in your mind before you do it, which isn't like you at all. If you keep on going like this, you will probably forget who you really are. I don't think that a friendship could be much more complicated. Tell Remus how you feel about him and I'm sure you'll find a better way for your friendship, I'm sure it means much to Remus as well but he wouldn't want you to change who you are for it. You are telling him, I will make sure of that."

"Wow Prongs, what a speech! I'm impressed!" Sirius tried joking.

"I mean it, Sirius. If you go on like this, you will realise sometime that you've made a mess of everything and then you will probably try to get more distance from Moony and either you will find that you can't because you have changed everything about you for him or you will have to break free from him completely which would really ruin your friendship. That would probably hurt Remus and he wouldn't even know what it's all about. Tell him as soon as possible, how else can you be sure how he will react? Who knows, he might even like you back."

"Yeah sure, Moony like me back. Moony is as straight as anyone can be. And you're not going to tell him that I'm in love with him!"

"I'll leave that to you but you will never know if you don't ask. I'm sure that he would accept almost anything, he knows what it is like to be different from everybody else. I don't think many people would accept as many things as he, I guess the only thing he wouldn't accept is if you revealed his secret or went over to Voldemort's side and became a murderer! Even if he doesn't like you back in the same way as you like him, he will still like you and do anything to keep your friendship. What are you afraid of? I always thought you were in Gryffindor for a reason but I'm starting to doubt that. Maybe you should have been in Slytherin after all, you don't seem to be prepared to take a risk for this."

"That's not fair, James! I can't see you writing a letter to Lily asking her to meet you at Florescue's ice-cream parlour when we go to Diagon alley on Tuesday. If you ask her out, I'll tell Remus!"

The conversation had taken an unexpected turn for James. He was trying everything to get his two friends together but now Sirius was telling that he had to risk making Lily mad at him when he had finally managed to show her he wasn't a jerk.

"That's something different! She knows that I'm in love with her and she is probably going to kill me if I ask her."

"It's the same. You risk never having a chance with her again and I risk losing Moony's friendship. In fact, I still believe it is riskier for me. I mean, she let that picture be taken of the two of you and I don't think she was wishing you nice holidays that friendly to show you how much she hates you. That means that you have two signs more that she likes you than I have that Remus likes me in a more than friendly way."

James knew that Sirius had a point. It was only fair if he had to take a risk as well.

He couldn't expect Sirius to risk so much and stay passive himself hoping that Lily would take another step towards him while he did nothing. Besides, his two friends being happy was important enough to risk being rejected by Lily, it would only be another time he was turned down by her. It didn't really matter that much, he told himself firmly.

"OK, fine. I'm writing her that letter tomorrow. But if you haven't talked to Moony by the time we get off the Hogwarts Express, I'm telling him myself."

* * *

Ok, there's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I must say that I finally found the place where they say answering to reviews isn't allowed anymore ( I don't know how I couldn't see it before) so I can only thank you for your reviews in general. Keep reviewing anyways! 


	3. Letters

**The Photograph**

_He couldn't expect Sirius to risk so much and stay passive himself hoping that Lily would take another step towards him while he did nothing. Besides, his two friends being happy was important enough to risk being rejected by Lily, it would only be another time he was turned down by her. It didn't really matter that much, he told himself firmly._

"_OK, fine. I'm writing her that letter tomorrow. But if you haven't talked to Moony by the time we get off the Hogwarts Express, I'm telling him myself."_

**Chapter 3- Letters**

The next morning, Sirius was wondering why he had been stupid enough to agree and was pacing around the room trying to find a way out of telling Remus. James expected him to tell Remus, whether Lily agreed to go out with him or not, so he couldn't hope that she would say no or write her a letter as well telling her to turn James down as politely as possible.

Maybe he should write a letter to Remus and show it to James to make sure he believed that Sirius was telling Remus and then make sure the letter never reached Remus by telling the owl to drop it over a deep lake or to deliver it to a total stranger. Sirius quickly realised that this wouldn't work: James would expect an answer from Remus and confront him if no reply ever arrived. Sirius realised there was no way out.

He paced even faster as he tried to think of ways to tell Remus. James had said the train was the absolute deadline and Sirius knew it was better to get over with it as soon as possible. Maybe he should really send Remus a letter, or he should speak to him while they were in Diagon alley. Peter wasn't coming (he wasn't returning from his holidays in Italy till the next day) so if Lily accepted James' invitation, they would have lots of time together while James and Lily ate their ice-creams.

Sirius knew that though it wouldn't be hard to find a the time to tell Remus, it would be extremely difficult to find the right words. This was a reason he favoured writing a letter, he at least had enough time to think up the right words and he wouldn't start stuttering, mumbling and blushing when he tried to tell Remus. He would be able to plan everything perfectly and find the perfect way to say it.

On the other hand, he would have to wait so long for Remus' reaction even if Remus wrote straight back. And if Remus chose not to reply at all, there would be an terribly odd meeting at Diagon alley, the train-station or, if Remus avoided him on the train, at Hogwarts.

Writing a letter might make it possible for Remus not to say anything about Sirius being in love with him at all. That was the worst thought for Sirius, that Remus might know all about his feelings for him but that he wouldn't say a word about it. Sirius didn't know what he would do then, it would be even harder to talk about it with Remus if he knew he didn't accept it. Probably James would confront Remus and try persuading him to speak with Sirius and that would be embarrassing for all of them and then Remus' acceptance wouldn't be honest.

James was starting to be terribly annoyed by Sirius.

"Padfoot, I'm trying to write Lily this letter and it is hard enough without you pacing around as if you were going mad. I don't know what I'll have to do to you if you don't give me some peace soon. Why don't you just sit down and write to Moony now?"

Sirius sat down on James' bed and took out a sheet of paper and a quill as well.

"Sorry, Prongs but I have no idea of how to tell him. This whole thing is making me so nervous. If you can't think of what to write Lily either, why don't we just call off this stupid thing?"

"No way, Padfoot! You're not going to back out of this. Just stop worrying and start writing, you'll think of something."

Sirius tried writing but as soon as he got past _'Dear Remus'_, he had no idea of what to say.

Everything that came into his mind was either sappy or he felt that it sounded too much as if he was apologising for being in love.

James was writing at his desk as if he were out of time but he never seemed to get very far with his letters either; he always scrunched them up and threw them away after a while. After half an hour, the wastebasket was overflowing and Sirius still only had the two words on his letter.

Sirius was considering asking James to call the whole thing off again, maybe James would give in this time, when James stretched.

"OK, I guess this letter will have to do. I don't think I can come up with anything much better, although it isn't really much more than a short note. How is your letter doing?"

"Great question, Prongs. I'm as far as _'Dear Remus'_, I can't think of anything else."

"Well, that's a long letter, Padfoot. I'm sure he will understand everything you want to say from those two words."

"Stop making fun of me. Do you have any idea that it isn't really easy to tell one of your best friends that you are in love with him? I don't write a letter like this every day, you know."

"You are repeating yourself. I think I heard something that sounded pretty much the same last night. If you just start writing, you will come up with something."

"You don't realise that you spent almost two hours writing Lily that short note, do you? It doesn't seem to be easy that way either. Anyway, I just decided to tell Remus instead of writing him a letter. Can I see your letter to Lily?"

"It isn't much," James said, handing Sirius the letter.

_'Dear Lily,_

_I hope you had great holidays in Wales._

_I am going to Diagon Alley on Tuesday and was wondering if we could meet there. We could go to Florescue's Ice Cream Parlour and talk a bit. I really look forward to seeing you again._

_Please tell me if you can come or not._

_James_

"Impressing how long you needed to write Lily this little letter and ask her to meet you at Florescue's, Prongs, but it isn't bad. You even sound sensible in it, Lily will like that. I bet she will say yes. It definitely is easier for you to write that letter than for me to write mine. Well, I'm telling Remus face to face, probably in Diagon Alley."

"Do that, you should get over with it as soon as possible. And don't forget, the deadline is when we get off the train."

* * *

Sorry, I know that was quite short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. As always, thanks for your reviews; I never realised how good reviews could make you feel until I started posting stories here myself, so keep reviewing!  



	4. Diagon Alley

**The Photograph**

"_Impressing how long you needed to write Lily this little letter and ask her to meet you at Florescue's, Prongs, but it isn't bad. You even sound sensible in it, Lily will like that. I bet she will say yes. It definitely is easier for you to write that letter than for me to write mine. Well, I'm telling Remus face to face, probably in Diagon Alley."_

"_Do that, you should get over with it as soon as possible. And don't forget, the deadline is when we get off the train."_

**Chapter 4- Diagon Alley**

Lily soon answered James' letter, saying that she was looking forward to meeting him at Florescue's Ice Cream Parlour. By Monday evening, both James and Sirius were nervous wrecks.

"What if I act really stupid around Lily? She will hate me!"

"You've always behaved stupid around her, it won't make any difference. She will just think you are acting as always."

"But this the first thing you could consider as a date between us. I'll mess everything up!"

"She agreed to meet you. You have pretty much won her over, I don't think you will chase her away that quickly."

"But…"

"Everything will be fine between you and Lily but how will I tell Remus? I'll never be able to just say that I'm in love with him."

"Tell him you're gay and see how he reacts. Ask him if he would mind if a guy would be in love with him. I don't know. If you don't know what to say, just kiss him and see what happens. Do you think I should take Lily's hand in the café?"

"You're a great help, Prongs. I don't want to scare him away, I want him to understand how I feel. And I don't want to be sappy either…"

"What am I supposed to do if I run out of things to say? I've never had a real conversation with Lily, I don't even know what she's interested in."

"Ask her about her holidays, talk about what the new school year, whatever. You'll think of something, after all you are James Potter and the fabulous James Potter always has something to talk about, even if he cuts off his best friend whenever he asks for advice."

"Sorry Padfoot but I'm too nervous about seeing Lily to worry about how you should tell Remus about your undying love for him. Besides, you're not really listening to me either because you are too busy whining that you don't know how to talk to our dear little Moony."

"Well, I really don't know how to but I think the two of us are starting to sound really insane. Maybe we should just both quit talking for once and go to bed, there isn't really much else to do…except of course if you want to start a pillow fight with me."

Sirius threw a pillow at James who protested.

"You are totally mad, Padfoot. Tomorrow could be so important for both of us and all you think of doing is starting a pillow fight."

With this, James also grabbed a pillow and attacked Sirius and in no time at all, the two of them were in the middle of a pillow fight. Finally, they both collapsed onto the floor breathless and laughing.

----------------

Though the two friends were so excited, they slept late, knowing they were only going to Diagon Alley in the early afternoon. The day was bright and sunny when they got up in the late morning and quickly got ready.

At lunch (they skipped breakfast), James parents both wondered what was wrong with the boys because they could hardly hide their excitement but James' parents didn't say anything, assuming they were just looking forwards to seeing their classmates again.

After lunch, they finally left for Diagon Alley, where they went to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Remus, who was already waiting there for them.

They quickly said hello and James, who was of course watching his friends closely, noticed how overjoyed Remus was to see them, mostly Sirius, though he tried to pretend he was just as happy to see James. Sirius seemed to be a little tense around Remus, James suspected this was mostly because he knew that James would probably be watching them closely now that he knew how Sirius felt about Remus.

The three of them set of through the crowds of people in Diagon Alley, talking about their holidays and what they had done. Remus was surprised to hear that Lily had agreed to meet with James but said that it had been time something finally happened between them.

They bought their books for their last year of school after agreeing that it was strange that they would soon be done with school and would have to decide what to do afterwards. Then they looked into a few more shops, James getting giddy and checking his watch every few minutes to make sure he wouldn't be late.

------------

Finally, James left Sirius and Remus and went towards Florescue's although he was at least ten minutes too early. He sat down at a table and waited for her to arrive.

James quickly realised that if he had nothing to take his mind off Lily, he would start worrying about all the things that could go wrong. What if she had just said she would come to make fun of him? Had he really told her to come at four o'clock or had he said three o'clock? Would he be too embarrassed to say a single word to her?

James knew that most of his fears were totally irrational and tried to think about other things, mostly about Sirius and Remus. Would Sirius tell Remus how he felt today or on the train tomorrow or would James have to find a way of telling Remus?

Maybe he should talk with Remus and set him the same ultimatum. That would be a strange idea; both of them forced to tell each other that they were in love. There would only be a slight problem if neither of them had the courage to, they wouldn't believe James if he told them the other was in love with them after he had set up the ultimatum. No, it wouldn't be a good idea, he would have to rely on Sirius to tell Remus or tell Remus himself.

It was totally clear for James now that Remus liked Sirius as well though. Once he had seen it on the photo, it was so obvious that James wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier.

James was torn from his thoughts when Lily arrived. Somehow she looked more beautiful than ever, her red hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and her sapphire green eyes sparkled as she greeted him. Despite his earlier doubts, James did not lose his voice when he saw her and after they had ordered their ice-creams, they soon found topics they could talk about and quickly had a lively conversation going.

After they had talked a while, James took together all his courage and put his hand onto Lily's. She didn't pull her hand away as he had feared she might but left it there and smiled warmly at him.

--------------

In the meantime, Sirius and Remus walked through the masses of people, many of them children and teenagers attending Hogwarts as well. The uncomfortable feeling Sirius had had at the beginning had passed, maybe because James was no longer there to watch how he acted around Remus.

As they walked along talking about everything they had done during the holidays, Sirius tried to find the right situation to tell Remus what he felt. He regretted not having made a real plan of how to say it but he couldn't change it anymore. He would just have to find a way to tell Remus before they got off the train tomorrow.

Without noticing where they had been going, they came past Florescue's where James was sitting, holding Lily's hand as they quickly realised.

"It almost looks as if James is finally having some luck with Lily. It really was about time," Sirius said.

"Yes, I don't even remember how everything started but he has been waiting for her to go out with him for ages. I think she would have gone out with him earlier if he hadn't asked her out all the time. She often asked me questions about James while we were doing our prefect duties together. She probably thought I didn't notice she was interested in James but I did. It's a good thing she finally gave in, I think it was when James asked her to be on that photo. I'd like to see that photo sometime, there are often so many details to be seen on photos. I doubt muggles can see even half as much from their photos as we can from ours."

"You're probably right, there could be quite a lot hidden in photos. Did you really know Lily liked James all that time and never told him?"

"I knew they would figure it out on their own sometime. They needed their own pace to understand it, it wouldn't have been right to tell James and to rush everything like that. They probably would have broken up again quickly, I think they weren't ready for it yet. I guess people usually need quite a long time to realise what they mean to each other if the relationship is to have a chance."

"I don't know. Somebody has to take up the courage to say something some time. Besides, what do you think is the right time to say anything? A year after you realise you like someone? Two years? Or five like James and Lily?"

"I don't think you can really express it in years. There just isn't any use in getting together without knowing the other person quite well already. I mean, you need to know a few of the others habits and maybe secrets if you want the relationship to work. It wouldn't do any good if somebody found out something like me being a werewolf in the middle of a relationship, for example. I guess that's one of the reasons I haven't tried starting a relationship with somebody."

"And… what if somebody knew about you being a werewolf and didn't mind?"

"That would probably be the only possibility. But you guys are the only ones that know about it and I'm not about to start telling the whole world I'm a werewolf. Besides, there would be other complications about my finding someone to be together with."

"Err…Remus, well…I…err…"

But Remus wasn't listening anymore.

"Look, Sirius! There's Peter! He must have returned from Italy earlier than he thought he would. Hey Peter! Peter!"

Remus ran towards Peter and Sirius followed him slower, cursing himself for not having told Remus how he felt about him.

* * *

I know how you've all been looking forward to this new chapter and here it is! I hope you liked it. (Ooops,  
I think I sonded a bit like James with his oversized ego there, didn't I? 

I should really be doing other things right now, like reading a book ("Effi Briest") for German lessons (Urrgh, I hate my teacher and she hates me back. There, that just needed to be said.). Anyway, I prefered posting a new chapter for you, ain't I nice? Ok, I admit: I'm only doing it for the reviews ; P hint, hint


	5. Conversations

**The Photograph**

"_And… what if somebody knew about you being a werewolf and didn't mind?"_

"_That would probably be the only possibility. But you guys are the only ones that know about it and I'm not about to start telling the whole world I'm a werewolf. Besides, there would be other complications about my finding someone to be together with."_

"_Err…Remus, well…I…err…"_

_But Remus wasn't listening anymore._

"_Look, Sirius! There's Peter! He must have returned from Italy earlier than he thought he would. Hey Peter! Peter!"_

_Remus ran towards Peter and Sirius followed him slower, cursing himself for not having told Remus how he felt about him._

**Chapter 5- Conversations**

That evening, James was totally enthusiastic.

"It was much better than I had imagined it to be. We just talked and laughed and I didn't feel uncomfortable once. And Lily actually smiled when I took her hand! I mean, she hated me for years and now she enjoys talking with me and lets me take her hand and smiles! It is so amazing!"

"Well, she had to give in sometime. I guess it was more to keep up the pretence than the fact she didn't like you that made her tell you off recently. I'm glad that at least you aren't stupid enough to fall in love with somebody that will never love you back," Sirius replied, unable to keep the bitter undertone from his voice.

"Oh, sorry Sirius. I've been all excited and have talked about Lily since we came home and never asked how it went with Remus. Did you tell him?"

"No, we only talked about how he wouldn't be able to be together with somebody because he is a werewolf and couldn't tell anybody. He obviously didn't even consider the fact that somebody might already know and still love him. There is no way he loves me back. I wasted so much time trying to make him love me back and he has no idea what's going on with me. I wish I had never fallen in love with him!"

"So you didn't tell him?"

"I wanted to tell him but I started stuttering, not that he even seemed to notice anything. Anyway, before I could say something, Peter turned up and Remus ran over to him asking him to join us. Of course, I couldn't tell him with Peter barging along. Oh, I could kill Peter! Why does he always have to turn up in the wrong moments?"

"Don't be unfair, Sirius. It isn't his fault. It was just bad luck that he turned up in exactly the moment you wanted to tell Remus."

"I guess you are right, it was only bad luck. And he probably stopped me from doing the most stupid thing I have ever done. It is so obvious that Remus doesn't love me back, I would have ruined everything by telling him. I can't understand how I ever thought that there could even be the smallest chance of him liking me back!"

"Sirius, it was only bad luck that you couldn't tell him today. Don't even think you are out of it! You will tell Remus tomorrow on the train, or else I will. We have been through this conversation before and I still think he should know. It was only a couple of unfortunate events, I don't consider your vow fulfilled."

"James, he will be so shocked! Let me keep this a secret, I will try and stop loving him. It isn't only for me, think of how it must be for Remus to be told that one of his friends, somebody he has practically spent all his time with during the last few years always was thinking about what it would be like to be more than a friend. Imagine what you would say if someone told you that! He'll be freaked out!"

"Calm down! I'm sure he won't be freaked out and there is no way you won't tell him. Tomorrow is the absolute deadline, no excuses!"

-------------------------

James and Sirius weren't the only ones talking that evening. Lily was had packed all her things for school and was as nervous as she hadn't been since she first went to Hogwarts. Only that she wasn't nervous about going to school this time, she was nervous about seeing James again.

It had been so pleasant just to sit and talk, she had never thought she would be able to lead such deep conversations with James. Her heart still started racing when she remembered how he had taken her hand.

Lily felt she would burst if she couldn't talk with somebody about the way she felt. Her parents? No, they were good and caring parents but she want to talk to them about being in love.

In love- Lily hadn't thought she would fall in love that easily but there was no other way she could call it. And then with James Potter, who she had disliked for more than six years. This was so strange.

Lily definitely couldn't talk to her older sister Petunia, though she would know what it was like to be in love. After all, Petunia never stopped talking about Vernon Dursley, with who she had been together since last year. Petunia had never been a good listener and had always made fun of Lily whenever she could.

Lily thought about who else she would be able to talk about her feelings with. She didn't really have any close friends at Hogwarts she could talk with. She always preferred being independent and staying on her own, though she didn't mind mixing with other once in a while, she preferred reading in the library.

The library! She often talked to Remus in the library, he always had an open ear for everything as she had already noticed in first year, when she had started liking him even if he had such silly, irresponsible friends. They were both muggle born and had often talked about this strange world they had come into in the first year, later about all kinds of things.

Lily quickly dialled his number and though she knew it was strange to talk about being in love with James with one of his best friends, she knew he would keep what she told him secret. Remus listened patiently as always and Lily soon calmed down a bit.

"Thank you for listening, I know it is really stupid and girlish to have to talk about these things. I'm really glad I can talk to you like this. Actually, I used to wonder if you might be jealous if I fell in love with James."

"You mean you thought I was in love with you? No, I knew James was in love with you and I would never have done that to him. Besides, I like somebody else."

"You do? Who is it?"

"Oh no, that just slipped out. Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"It does. You can tell me, it will stay a secret."

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone but…"

"I told you all about my feelings for James so you could at least tell me a name. Why don't you stop being so secretive for once? It won't hurt you to show a bit more of yourself."

"I shouldn't have said anything; you will keep asking until you know every detail. I guess I'll have to tell you. It's Sirius."

"Sirius? You… you're in love with Sirius?"

"Yes. I guess I have been for quite a long time. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't! I'm just a bit surprised. This is a bit cliché, I mean I just talked with you about all my feelings and now I find out the person I could talk to about everything is gay. Anyway, does Sirius know?"

"I haven't told anybody, you are the first I'm talking to about this. But I think I was much too obvious today in Diagon Alley. I let something slip that makes it pretty obvious that I'm in love with one of my friends and Sirius isn't stupid. He knows I am closest to him, besides he knows that I don't mind James being in love with you like I would if I liked him in a different way and well Peter, Peter is not the kind of person anyone would fall in love with that quickly, not that he isn't nice or a great friend or anything. I think Sirius understood what I said, he turned all red and started stuttering. I don't know how I could be stupid enough to fall in love with Hogwarts lady's man of all people. I don't want to know what he would say if he found out. It was luck that while he was searching for words I saw Peter and we started a new conversation."

"I don't know. I'm not sure in which way you made it obvious your in love with one of your friends but maybe he started stuttering for an entirely different reason."

"Well, I told him that someone I would be together with would have to know something about me that only they and my family know. I think that was pretty obvious."

"You mean that that someone would have to know you are a werewolf?"

"What! You know about that? Did James tell you?"

"Of course not! I don't think he would tell things like that about his friends. And besides, I think that if he would tell all your secrets, it would have been well known in the whole school for a long time already. No, I figured it out on my own years ago and once I knew, it was easy to see your friends knew as well."

"And I thought nobody else knew about it!"

"Anyway, I don't think your friends would despise you for being gay. I mean, they accepted you being a werewolf so why would they leave you alone now? Don't worry, I think Sirius will be able to cope with the fact that you are in love with him. The two of you should just have a long talk and figure out how you want your friendship to continue if he really knows about it."

"You think so? He won't be disgusted?"

"I'm pretty sure of that. Just try acting normal around him."

Both feeling reassured, Lily and Remus said good bye and hung up.

* * *

Well, it's finally Friday so I have enough time to update! Thanks for all your reviews, I sent all of you who reviewed chapters 3 and 4 e-mails (at least the signed reviews). I hope none of you minds but I think that if you do, you would have clicked that button on your account page that disables showing the e-mail. 

Keep reviewing, there's one more chapter to go!


	6. Hogwarts Express

**The Photograph**

"_Anyway, I don't think your friends would despise you for being gay. I mean, they accepted you being a werewolf so why would they leave you alone now? Don't worry, I think Sirius will be able to cope with the fact that you are in love with him. The two of you should just have a long talk and figure out how you want your friendship to continue if he really knows about it."_

"_You think so? He won't be disgusted?"_

"_I'm pretty sure of that. Just try acting normal around him."_

_Both feeling reassured, Lily and Remus said good bye and hung up._

**Chapter 6- Hogwarts Express**

The four marauders sat down in the compartment they always sat in on the Hogwarts Express. Peter chatted merrily about his holiday to Italy and James and Sirius told the others about the pranks they had started to plan during the holidays. They all wanted to play some of the greatest pranks during their last year so that the marauders wouldn't be forgotten at Hogwarts; even Remus didn't object to that.

Sirius and Remus avoided looking at each other, only to sneak short glances at each other, trying to see what the other was thinking.

After a while, James got up pulling Peter with him.

"I haven't seen Snivelly yet. Lets go and see what he is up to."

Sirius quickly got up to follow them but James stopped him immediately.

"No, I think the two of you should stay here, after all we don't want him digging in our trunks while we are gone. Besides, you should maybe be catching up with what happened during the holidays."

Sirius shot James a devastating glare, why did he have to hint at everything and not just leave it to him? Remus was sure to ask and then he wouldn't be able to follow his plan. Not that he had one, Sirius reminded himself. He should have written a letter when it was still possible.

James just laughed at Sirius' death glare and pulled Peter out of the compartment with him.

To Sirius' great relief, Remus didn't ask what James had meant. He didn't say anything and when Sirius finally dared to look at him, Remus was absorbed in watching the rainy landscape rush by.

Sirius pretended to be reading a copy of the "Quidditch Monthly" but he was actually thinking fervently about how he should tell Remus. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something when the door slid open and Peter, James and Lily entered.

James, who was holding a beaming Lily's hand, looked at them and shot Sirius a questioning look. Sirius shook his head slightly and James frowned a moment before announcing:

"Sirius, Remus, meet my girlfriend Lily Evans!"

Remus laughed.

"We know Lily, you don't need to introduce us but congratulations to both of you anyway."

They spent the rest of the train ride talking, James and Lily cuddling in the corner of the compartment though they both talked with the others. James reminded them of the time left of the trip once in a while and Sirius knew he was prodding him to talk to Remus but he couldn't think of a way to say anything.

Finally, after checking his watch once again, James declared:

"Quarter of an hour to Hogwarts. Oh, by the way Remus, we wanted to talk to you about something."

He looked at Sirius who jumped up.

"Don't you dare, James Potter!"

James continued without taking notice of Sirius' words but the others were staring at Sirius because of his sudden outbreak.

"What I was going to say, Remus, is that…"

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him out of the compartment, hearing Peter and Lily ask what all this was about.

Sirius led a perplexed Remus through groups of students getting ready to leave the train until he found an empty compartment and closed the door behind them. For the first time since they had left their friends, he looked at Remus who was wide-eyed and nervous. Sirius noticed he was still holding Remus' hand and quickly let go.

"What was that about?" Remus asked confused.

"Sorry about that but I think we should sort this out without Peter and Lily as an audience and James sticking his nose into things that aren't his business. I wish James wouldn't be as observant as he has been lately. I preferred him living completely oblivious of everything around him, only interested in playing pranks and Lily. It's a wonder that the two of them are really a couple now…"

Remus relaxed as Sirius started rambling, then seemed to make a decision and interrupted him.

"Sirius, I think you said something along those lines yesterday. What was it that James wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh… errr… please try not to hate me for this…"

"It would take quite a lot for me to hate you and I don't think James' eyes would have had that mischievous glint if it were that bad. Just tell me."

"Well, you know what we were talking about yesterday, about telling somebody that you're in love with them. It's just that… I mean… I can understand if you are shocked and everything… Anyway, that photo James took of Lily before the holidays: we were in the background and during the holidays James looked at it and… when I came over he asked me… well… he sort of blackmailed me… erm…before we get off the train… somehow he didn't want to give me that time…"

Sirius felt all the blood rush into his face as he tried to tell Remus what was going on. He quickly glanced at Remus to see how he was reacting. Remus was staring at him blankly.

"Sorry Remus, I can understand if you don't understand how I'm feeling. I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship by this. I can understand if you're upset about it, I shouldn't have let any of this happen and that I at least shouldn't have burdened our friendship by telling you but after keeping things secret for over two years now, it just had to be let out somehow. If you feel better about it that way, I can stay away from you. I'm so sorry about everything, I really am…"

"Sirius, I'm afraid I don't understand a word that you're saying. I told you I wouldn't hate you so calm down. What did James blackmail you with?"

Sirius took a deep breath. Why did it have to be so complicated? He was making everything worse with his rambling. He should just answer Remus' question and get over with it.

"James looked at that photo and I guess that I hadn't been aware of the photo being taken so I wasn't careful enough to hide what I was thinking and feeling at the time. Well, you know what magical photographs are like so James saw it. I don't know why he is suddenly noticing other things than his Lily and Quidditch…"

"So James could see what you were thinking and feeling when the photograph was being taken and he knew that it was something you wouldn't want others to know so he blackmailed you with this secret?"

"Yes. He asked me if what he had noticed was true and I confessed. James told me that if I didn't tell you about it before we get off the train, he would tell you himself. I wanted to talk to you about it yesterday but then Peter came and I didn't want to talk about it in front of him. I think James left the compartment with Peter because he wanted me to tell you. When I couldn't find the courage to tell you in spite of his constant reminders of the time left, he decided to tell you even though the time wasn't over yet. Sometimes I really hate him for being so persistent."

Sirius still preferred looking at the ground so he didn't see how unbelieving surprise spread over Remus face at the mention of Diagon Alley for a second before he controlled the emotions showing on his face.

"From your story so far, it doesn't sound as if James forced you to talk to me just because he wants to make your life difficult out of pure spite."

Sirius laughed.

"No, you know what James is like. He wants to help people but usually ends up making things even more difficult. I think I would have tried to tell you sometime in my own pace but thanks to James, I'm standing here trying to tell you and just making a fool of myself because I always end up rambling. I'm not sure if you know what it's like to talk to somebody who really means a lot to you about a subject that has been on your mind constantly for over two years. You can imagine a thousand ways of saying it but when you really have to, you can't because you have tried to keep it secret for so long and it has become your deepest secret. You can think of all the good reasons in the world for telling: that the person won't hate you because he has been your friend for years and didn't hate you even when you did things to him that were probably much worse, that he always accepts people the way they are, that he is trying his best to make you comfortable enough to say whatever you are trying to say, that you should tell him because the secret concerns him most of all and that it would only be fair to let him know. It doesn't help at all. You are still stuck and don't know how to reveal this silly secret."

Sirius finally looked up to look at Remus. He was standing there, looking at him as if he knew that there hadn't been many moments in which Sirius had been as open as he was now. Remus nodded and answered in a hushed voice, barely above a whisper.

"I know what it's like. I know it only too well."

"When you confessed to us that you are a werewolf?"

"No, that wasn't as difficult. I mean now."

"Now? I always thought that being a werewolf was your deepest secret."

"I thought so too but it turned out there are things I care about more."

Sirius laughed softly.

"Do you realise how absurd this entire situation is? We are standing here and are to too afraid to just tell each other what our secrets are. I mean, it can't really be that bad."

Remus laughed as well.

"You're right. It can't possibly be as bad as worrying and talking about how difficult it is, especially when I've got the feeling I already half know what this might be about."

"You do?"

"Well, I have a guess but if it is something totally different I would feel terribly stupid."

"It looks like I'd better just tell you what I've been trying to tell you all along: I'm in love with you and have been since around that story about Snape finding out."

"Well, it looks like we've been all nervous about telling each other the same thing. I love you too."

They leaned towards each other to kiss. Before their lips met the train's brakes screeched and they tumbled apart and fell onto the seats. Sirius laughed.

"We needed full fifteen minutes to say those few words and then we're interrupted by the stupid train. I can't believe our bad luck!"

"We'll be able to wait a bit longer, I guess. It would have been even worse if we'd never told each other. But I guess the friends we have wouldn't have permitted that, Lily knew how I felt about you and was urging me to tell you. I guess now that she and James are a couple, we couldn't have kept our feelings secret from each other much longer."

"Trust our friends to play match-makers whenever they have the chance to! Lets go back to them, I'm sure they knew all along that we both liked each other back and they're probably already imagining all kinds of things why we are needing so much time!"

The two of them quickly went back towards the old compartment but their friends were already waiting outside by the carriages for them. Lily and James grinned broadly when Sirius and Remus joined them.

"I hope there's no need for me to tell Remus?" James asked as he punched Sirius playfully in the arm.

"I bet you knew all along that it wasn't only me!" Sirius replied, trying to look angrily at James as they got into the carriage.

James took out the photo.

"Watch Remus on it. It's pretty obvious."

Remus and Sirius looked at the photo as the Remus on the photograph gave Sirius a look full of longing.

"I guess you're right about that!"

They laughed and Peter, who had just climbed into the carriage as well, shot another photo as Sirius put his arm about Remus.

* * *

Thanks once again for all that reviewed! I hope you liked the end of the story. I'm trying to think of a couple of new stories and I have a few ideas but not much time to write them down since I have a very busy week ahead of me (I should be learning German now: four hour long test/exam tomorrow) and the week after that I'm in Croatia with my best friend (wow, I'm traveling so much this year!). 

I'll try to find some time in between anyway and I might have one or two shorter stories to post next weekend but don't get your hopes too high.


End file.
